


Jealousy

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Attraction, Crushes, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Post-Civil War (Marvel), winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Bucky Barnes always thought he was above petty emotions such as jealousy. After all he had been a Hydra asset. He thought Hydra had made him incapable of feeling anything. Its been 3 months since what newspapers called, " Civil War ". Tony and Steve reached a compromise regarding the accords. Bucky had been exonerated of all crimes he committed when he was a Hydra assassin because of the brainwashing.

But back to the point. Bucky was staring at the two men who were talking to each other and laughing. These men are people who helped him and Steve. They were Scott Lang aka Ant-man and Clint Barton aka Hawkeye.  
While working closely for months, Bucky wasn't denying that he liked, even loved their Hawk. There was just something adorable about Clint. His jokes and humor always bought a smile on Bucky's face.  
It was a bonus that Clint was also good looking and had a killer aim. He was even better than Bucky.  
Sounds of laughter reached his ears again and he felt his heart burn with jealousy.

Scott Lang and Clint had become very close since being on the same team. They spent almost all their time together. Bucky thinks they are secretly going out. It causes him to be hurt even more. Bucky hears Steve coming behind him.

Steve said, " Scott and Clint have really become close, haven't they."

Bucky growls, " Yeah they have."

Steve looked at his friend. He knew about Bucky's feelings for Clint.

Steve decides to prod more. He said, " Buck, are you jealous ? "

Bucky looked at Steve and grit out, " Why would I be jealous. Clint is allowed to date whomever he wants, even if the person is completely wrong for him."

Steve started chuckling, " You think they are dating ? Bucky, Scott is straight, plus he is going out with Hope."

Bucky looked surprised and said, " I didn't know that."

Steve said, " So what are you going to do now ? "

Bucky threw Steve a smirk that reminded Steve of Bucky Barnes, ladies man from the 40s.

Bucky walked towards Scott and Clint. He put a hand on Clint's shoulder. Clint turned around and smiled.

Clint started, " Hey Bucky -". Before Clint could continue, Bucky had pulled the Hawk in a passionate kiss. Clint took a few seconds to respond. Both came up for air eventually.

Scott was smirking, " Well Clint looks like you're wish came true." Clint blushed. Scott smirked and left them alone.

Bucky asked, " You liked me ? "

Clint said, " Was I not obvious ? "

Bucky said, " Not really." and pulled Clint in for another make-out session.

No one saw the two assassins until dinner, though they heard a lot of moans and groans from Bucky's room.

"That was amazing." said Clint as he caught his breath. 

"Why thank you,." said Bucky.

"Now I know Why Steve said you were a ladies man in the 40s." said Clint.

"Well I am not into women." said Bucky.

"You thought I was dating Scott?" aked Clint.

Bucky just stared at him.

"You are cute when you are jealous." said Clint kissing Bucky.

This led to another round of sex.


End file.
